


Minnie's Misconception: (The real reason Mortimer isnt in kingdom hearts)

by Minniewnab



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Mickey Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniewnab/pseuds/Minniewnab
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This story has a devastating beginning and a beautiful ending. The ending alone is worth the read. Minnie and Mickey have just gotten engaged and Disney Kingdom is beginning to form around them when tragedy strikes. Mortimer has been infected by the unknown darkness and before anyone can stop it... it's done. Will Yen Sid be able to help Mickey put things right?.... Please be advised this story is not for children. Violence and assault.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Kudos: 2





	Minnie's Misconception: (The real reason Mortimer isnt in kingdom hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:

1: She ran…

"Faster!" The thought abruptly appeared, as she desperately scrambled to get out of the doorway, her hands hitting the floor hard, while barely being able to push herself up and back onto her feet as they crossed over one another.

She ran!

From the bathroom doorway, into her bedroom.

He quickly followed.

Her bedroom… her safe place...her solace. 

Beautiful

Peaceful

Traquill

solace…

She ran!

Past the dresser, her hand pushing off from it, knocking down the picture of her and her love…

She didn't look back.

He came back up behind her fast nearly reaching her but slid into the dresser before pushing forward…

Ultimately, stomping the cherished token with enough force to break the glass.

The picture of day he took her to the beach… The water was so warm and inviting. His touch was so warm and inviting. They took this picture to remind them of the wonderful times they have had and the future times to come… the day he proposed to her.

A beautiful memory …now a shattered dream on the floor of her bedroom.

The Bed.

Leaping over the very corner, on the edge, with a slight roll.

Up!

Off!

Out!

Into the hallway…

Turning…

…Turning….

Into the back of her living room… darting past the once beloved objects that made her house a home…

These were no longer the lovely things she remembered…

The tables, lamps, trinkets, furniture, pictures…

These things, were now nothing…

Nothing but…

Obstacles.

"Into the Kitchen!" These thoughts seem to appear from nowhere… but somewhere the feeling arose of being guided or led.

"Led to what?"

Irony.

Pure…

Simple …

"DAMN!"

2: Irony…

"Was this a way out for her or was this his way in?"

Adrenalin.

Her mind was void of all thoughts that did not consist of…

"Don't trip over the carpet in the hallway!"

. His steps are getting quicker…

"Don't slow down but remember where you put the ottoman yesterday."

. His abusive snarls are getting louder…

"You know your house, you know it better than he does"

. His reach is getting closer….

"Jump over the back of the couch when you reach it…don't go around, it will slow you down"

He's screeching her name now…

In a slow and maniacal tone…

Miiiinnnnnniieee…. "Almost a whisper"

In an eerie and unsettling pitch…

Miiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnieee….. "Louder and LOUDER NOW"

In a terrifyingly whimsical way.

MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

"He's RAGING at her now!"

….. "NOW JUMP!"

"I'm going to make it!"

3: More Irony.

How could she have known that the very thing that she was trying so desperately to reach, would be the reason…

Not the reason that she isn't at his house, with him, cuddled on the couch, watching a movie…

Not the reason she was terrified, breathless and barely holding on….

Not the reason that all of this was happening…

But the reason that…

"She fell."

4: Survive.

"The door! The back door!"

Logic… there it was… the only piece of hope left in sight.

She ran!

Towards the faint orange flickering of the light coming from the clock on the stove.

"I just need to make it to the…" Her thought was interrupted by a hard smash into the side of the doorway to her kitchen.

4: Pause.

"Oh no! Keep going! You've got to keep going!"

She stumbled just a bit after the blow and winced, crying and cradling her arm as she starts to lose barring's, her tears, her breath and her momentum. She could barely hear her own thoughts between the rush of breaths she was taking in and the pounding of her heart in her ears. She felt as though she were going to lose consciousness at any moment and then…

Silence.

She couldn't even scream.

"Inaudible"

"Voiceless"

"Silence"

How terrible. "The pounding in her ears ceased only to be replaced with a long ringing of rage"

How truly horrible, rotten and terrible... "Not able to produce a single sound"

To be feeling so much…"Tears flooding her face distorting her vision"

So fast… "Fear ripping and tearing at her heart like a vulture perched on its prey…"

All at once… "Her soul, what was left, was anguish…."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((No sound.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

5: So Close.

She could barely make it out but "Yes!" she could see the door…

"Almost there"

He lunged at her…Barking orders for her to stop the chase.

"She's almost out"

He missed her slightly….his fingertips could just barely feel the wisps of her hair….

"Reaching for the door now…"

He lunged at her a second time… and that would be the last time.

"She almost made it…"

His arms reached out and grabbed her hard, catching her by the ankle and forcibly bringing her to the ground as she…

As she…

As she…

Fell…

6: The Devil.

Slowly and deliberately, the ravenous beast moved over the petite figure. His sinister shadow loomed, a true mirror image of the villain before her. The black pools of darkness swept around her. Sealing all the light that once was. The small amount of bittersweet light coming from the timer on the oven, gave off just enough ambient light to partially reveal the obsessive perversion on this face. What she saw past that was painted with madness, sweat and lust.

"She felt so dirty as he eyed her"

His eyes…

His eyes were filled with…

Determination…

Sweat began dripping from the top of his brow as it rolled down his face in droves, landing on her bear skin, stinging her like a scorpion's tail with each drop. It continued to rain down on the part of her where the v-shaped rim of her silken slip sat in between her breasts, melding the fabric to her skin. This felt like hot irons, branding her forever.

The straps from her slip were long gone from the jaunt and tackle. Her body clung tightly to but barely held onto the remaining silk of the delicate slip. Her hands held up in defense out in front of her for protection from the grotesque monster's salty venom. His greedy hands began grabbing and nipping at her hips with his teeth… she pushed back away from him with both feet on the floor, but she didn't go far.

On his face was the look of a madman. For in this moment, he was a madman. As he eyed his prize, he seemed to lose control and more and more of himself at the same time, sending him into a glutton's frenzy. 

He was Like a fox eying the chickens… from the INSIDE of the hen house.

He was feverishly pulling and tearing at her panties, popping the delicate straps on her thighs, as she fought his arms hard in a futile attempt to pry and peel his greasy claws from her waist.

He was not deterred. He had waited. He had waited for so long for this moment and he would not get another chance. He would not be moved from his mission, No…

He would wait no longer.

Clear were his motives now and determined were his thoughts. His eyes danced with desire as the fear that became so very apparent in hers made his passion for her grow deeper and deeper until…

She bit him.

She bit down on his hand hard, as hard as she could. He tasted like garbage smells. She spit the remaining blood and sweat from her mouth right onto his now pained and shocked face.

The burnt orange hue from the oven light… made the blood on his face glisten with a burgundy hellish glow. This made him a truly terrifying sight. Those eyes… those eyes were now a black hole of nothingness. Void of any true compassion or feeling… "No…" Those terrible, horrible, awful eyes…that were wide now… and wild with rage… and suddenly filled with so much fire that he…

He…

He slapped her.

The world stopped.

And she was in Hell.

Only the silent breathing echoed off of the walls.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Breathe)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Over and over again he continued to strike her. Clinching her throat with one hand and whisking the other to and fro as if he were waving a wand. He only relented when he noticed the blood from her lips dripping down his wrist. Her eyes remained closed tight. The pain from the beating was not nearly as horrible as the feelings of shame that washed over her. Clinging to the side of her face in horror and pain, her thoughts escaped her for just a moment, no one had ever struck her before. Broken and confused her hands swiftly retreated from their former position, no longer protecting her body. The subconscious need to shield her face took over as she cried out in silent agony.

"Oh no…"

She had left herself unguarded as she cradled her face in her hands, although it was only for a moment…

That moment was all he needed…

The sting of her lips and the lost tears began washing away the blur of her mistake… abruptly bringing her back to her now dire situation. She was alert enough to see what he was doing but in so much pain, exhaustion and shock that she was helpless to save herself at the moment…

"He couldn't possibly…. he just couldn't really be…., he wouldn't dare!" She thought as the reality of her situation became more and more clear.

On top of her now, holding her hands back, he straddled her as he did before. His filthy hands groping her breast and grabbing at her thighs, taking extreme pleasure in needing those parts of her body like dough. She repulsed at him as he did this… little moans of disapproval escaped her, only to be ignored.

For each time she tried to pull away, another punishment seemed to be at the ready. He grabbed her entire thigh all the way up her slip… his reach was so far she felt his nails on her back. His nails were sharp and cut like little razors on this skin. Little slices that stung like paper cuts and lemon juice.

…salvia began pouring from his mouth like a faucet. "I can't let you do this!" that thought happened but nothing came from it… Held down tight and immobilized by his powerful grip, she could barely breathe let alone fight anymore. Her physical body just could not take the abuse that was being bestowed upon her. It was time for a different kind of fight. Praying to God for him to see the error of his ways and for compassion to swiftly come to him. That was all she had left in her. She slowly looked up at the monster atop her, her eyes stained red with tears pooling, those wide doe like eyes searing and pleading with desperation.

"How could you? Please you wouldn't… I… I know you and you wouldn't?" Her thoughts began to turn to desperation.

"pleeeaaasseee don't…" She could barely get the words out, no louder than a whisper. The desperate plea had fallen on deaf ears. But her engagement in her effort to save herself, even with silence and prayer were so concentrated that she didn't even feel him removing her panties.

His grip on her was so forcefully tight that when and only when he rolled her over…did her senses finally return to her.

She wished, more than wished….that they hadn't.

His left hand gripped both of hers out in front of her face as he pushed her head down hard to the floor, smashing her battered face further, ultimately solidifying his hold on her. His other grimy hand was pushing up the back of her slip and as he did so, he bent both of his knees into the back of her legs… quickly spreading them…

And In that moment she knew…

She finally knew what he was capable of.

The phone began to ring… Noise! She needed noise… and she needed time.

She only had enough breath in her to do this once. Just one time… one very loud, very strong time.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeey!" that was it. That was the last bit of everything she had left in her and she used it to call out to him.

7: In vain…

The answering machine picked up "Hiya Minnie, Sorry sweetie! I'm running a few minutes late. Butttt I.. I…promise ill make it up to you and I'll be there just as soon as I can. I love you Princess!"

He paused for a moment, and looked down. He slowly took hold of the back of her neck and ever so slightly bent down to her ears.

"Mickey, isn't here." "but… he paused again, positioning himself, "I will be happy to let him know that you were calling for him! ha cha cha…" He whispered as her whole body began to shake beneath him.

Her tears fell hot and heavy on her face as he thrust himself inside her. Her mouth widened, her breathe escaped her as her tears fell, spilling relentlessly onto the floor. A silent scream managed to escape her lips and then…

She did the unthinkable…

In that moment… when she was so wrongfully robbed of her honor… 

....knowing that she would never be the same ever again.

She gave up.

She felt her mind go dark, her heart stopped beating…

"8: Sound"

She heard nothing. Her eyes swollen and dead fell into a blank stare off into the distance…

It felt like an eternity when in reality only mere moments had past. And as the thrusting became more and more rapid his appetite grew until the forceful thrusts became one final act.

She couldn't feel anything anymore…as his weight shift from her. He placed his hands on his head and smoothed out his hair…letting out a whisper-like "ha cha cha…Queen of my heart" His senses started slowing returning to him as he finished fastening his pants and belt.

He leaned over her, still standing and pushing his pockets in… eyeing her…and mumbling about not wanting any brats running around, royal or otherwise.

She didn't move. She didn't dare breathe or make a sound… she just lay there… dead inside.

Reality began to set in on him slightly. The darkness has led him to believe his actions were just. His arrogance would not allow for him to believe otherwise or that he had done anything wrong, but rather that she wanted it. He felt a disturbing sense of pride about his accomplishment. He had the Queen before the King did, and who knows… maybe she would be back for more of his sweet lovin. He plopped his hat back on his head and tipped it slowly to her as he began to walk away.

"Thanks for the sugar... sugar!"

Now his words were falling on deaf ears. Still she remained a corpse on the floor. Lying there in the blood and slime. She didn't have the strength to move if she wanted to, not that she had a feeling to do anything other than lay there and die.

As he walked away he began whistling, humming and slightly singing to the tune that was on the radio in the kitchen. "I didn't mean to turn you on" Mariah's voice blew softly into the wind as if to chastise him for her. He paid the song lyrics no mind and rumbled to the catchy beat. Glancing back again as she started to pull herself up slightly. Just enough to lean against the bed.

He quickly redirected his attention again, this time to the baked goods and continued to sing while he swiped a few cookies from the counter. He continued to sing terribly, mouth full of chocolate chips and words barely recognizable as words… it didn't matter…she knew the lyrics…

I know you…  
were expecting a one night stand  
When I refused  
I knew you wouldn't understand

I told you twice…  
I was only trying to be nice  
only trying to be nice…  
Ooh....  
I didn't mean to turn you on

He turned back one last time for a quick glance and promptly let himself out the back door…

All the while…..still whistling that damn song.

9: Misconception:

Earlier that day:

Minnie was in the kitchen baking cookies, her batter covered apron swished along with the music on the radio while Figaro danced happily on the countertop.

When there came a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she called out.

"I hope Mickey isn't here yet, I am a total mess!" she said aloud in case he was at the door listening.

Oh now, there is a royal entrance! Future Queen of Disney Kingdom covered in cookie batter, dripping with chocolate chips and flour in her hair. "Scandalous!" A smile graced her face as her hand covered her mouth to keep that small giggle in. The giggle ended up leaving her lips anyway as the thought came back to her. "Oh, well even if I am a mess, he wouldn't mind." She sighed and continued to the door.

Looking through the glass, to her dismay she could tell this wasn't Mickey and she honestly did not have time for any of this. She rolled her eyes and opened the door slightly. To her absolute puzzlement, Mortimer was standing there with an empty container, scratching his head. Minnie's eyebrows slowly raised as she began.

"Hello Mortimer." She said in a stern and slightly annoyed tone.

"Heya toots!" "How's my favorite gal?" He said as he put his hat back on and rubbed the back of his head.

Minnie's left hand was holding the door slightly open, as she subconsciously tapped her nails along the wood frame. The diamond on her finger was quite a sight for sure, but…was she tapping her fingers to get him to notice it? Mortimer felt himself get hot inside but quickly tried to let it go as Minnie began to speak.

"Mortimer, what can I do for you?" Minnie asked, annoyed as again she was already going to be late getting ready. She kept thinking about all of the things she needed to do… while he stood there stupefied and gawking at her all while singlehandedly wasting her precious time. "Oh please hurry up, what could you possibly want? I have exactly one hour to get myself, the cat and the kitchen cleaned" Her thoughts raced and then to her complete shock…

"You got any sugar babe?" ... "baking cookies..." he shrugged. 

Minnie let out a deep sigh, breathing slowly through her nose. Still subconsciously tapping her fingers while contemplating on whether or not to slam the door in his face and tell him to buzz off… or be the sweet Minnie that everyone knows and loves. Minnie looked up to the ceiling, thinking of the greater good while silently relenting to the latter. After all, she was an advocate for kindness to others even if they didn't always deserve it.

Mortimer again, took note of the tapping. "She was flaunting it!" She knew that he wanted her and she was standing here throwing that little twerp of a would be pretend King in her face. All because someone had to go all noble on her and finally put a ring on it. "Pffft..

"Great, Just great." First the announcement about Disney Kingdom and how everyone will be forced to bow down to that scrawny excuse for a mouse and now this… he will be the King and she will be his Queen… and she will be untouchable" All of Mortimer thoughts happened so fast. The thought of him not even being able to enter the castle to see her or speak to her. It wasn't fair. "Why does Mickey always get the best?" and why could he never just finish in first place for once." His eyes fell to the ground. He appeared… to be upset. 

Minnie genuinely started to feel horrible for the way she was thinking and treating him.

Mortimer was clearly reacting to her eye rolling and huffiness… She thought…she didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She would amend this immediately.

"I suppose… I do." She said changing from her former stern look to a genuine pretty smile as she opened the door wider ushering him inside. Without thinking, she turned to walk into the bedroom and stopped realizing she hadn't told him where the sugar was. She paused and smiled again.

"Was she smiling at him?" "I knew she would choose me in the end! "That dame finally came to her senses… about time too!" Mortimer paused his thoughts for a moment realizing again Mickey was on his way…This could be his last chance… "Oh no…"

Mortimer's face held a slight tint of red from his anger, swallowing hard, he attempted to let it go as he gaped slyly in her direction. Minnie thought he was blushing and she had never seen him do that before. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf. Hmm….what was that saying about a single act of kindness?

Mortimer slanted his chest back and with one eyebrow raised and a slick lip of his lips. He straightened out his shirt, sliding his hands down, rubbing his chest as he began to advance in her direction.

Minnie watched him puff up like a rooster as her recent sweet thoughts abruptly turned to annoyance once again…

"Well, so much for that…" Minnie thought while silently shaking her head as she sighed.

Minnie put her hand to his chest as he came forward. Stopping him. She shook her head in slight confusion and untrusting manner. She narrowed her eyes at him as her head kept gesturing "NO!" all the while pointing into the direction of the kitchen as she spun him around in the opposite direction.

"I have to change really quickly, Mickey is going to come and pick me up in an hour and clearly, I am a mess. The sugar is on the counter, next to the cookie jar. Help yourself."

And with that… she turned, walked into her room and shutting the door and dashing into the shower.

Mortimer's face grew angry for the third time. "This dame is messing with me!" " An hour or so ehhhh?"

He rubbed his chin with a devilish grin.

.

…

….."Oh Why didn't I remember to lock the door?"

"She could even hear herself crying in her head." Hands covering her face, sobbing uncontrollably next to the bed. Still on the cold, now disgusting floor. Her legs were scratched and battered, Her Slip torn and stained with blood. The once silky white fabric was now completely covered in the sin. Her once smiling face has been replaced with shame and pain. Her once soft lips were now busted and bleeding. Her hair, her beautiful long hair that took so many years to grow out… now matted in blood and slime. And her honor… stolen. He robbed her like a true criminal…Taking everything he couldn't have otherwise… Her thoughts were interrupted… When there came a knock at the door…

10: No good deed goes unpunished.

Slowly the door began to open. A familiar shadow cast against the floor.

Her eyes went wide with fright and terror as they welled up yet again with tears.

"No! Not again, I can't live through that again!"

Did he return? Was he back again to violate her once more?

Completely forgetting that someone special was going to pick her up today. There were coronation plans, wedding plans, cakes to try… she didn't remember any of it. Her mind was a cryptic vault of horror and darkness. She flinched as the door ever so slightly creaked open and just as it did…

"Hiya Minnie are you? ? ?"

His mouth dropped in horror…

And so did the flowers…

And so did she...

11: If I could turn back time...

The old Wizard heard Mickey out. He stroked his beard as Mickey looked up to him… pleading in his eyes and an oceans of tears on his face.

As Mickey shared the remaining piece of the story in which she called out for him and he wasn't there… a strange key appeared in Mickey's hands. Fury on his face and fire in his heart.

The Wizard had previously told him that time travel was forbidden. However, this time… this time the old man felt a need to make an exception.

How in the world did he manage to create such a creature? The old man wondered. Unless… No… The swirling darkness, black clouds engulfing the light! The darkness has arrived. So soon.. Too soon. Never had the Kingdom seen the likes of darkness and horrors that awaited them. He would need the King at the ready to fight it and he would need him in a sound state of mind. "Well then," the old wizard began..."We will just have to see about that."

The old Wizard's eyes grew wide, he would not allow the darkness to take his apprentice nor corrupt his heart by taking his love. Yen Sid nodded at the young King and it was done.

Mickey awoke in a sweat. Beads pouring down his face like a waterfall. He wasn't taking any chances and he wasn't making the same mistake.

1: Misconception déjà vu:

Earlier that day:

Minnie was in the kitchen baking cookies, her batter covered apron swished along with the music on the radio while Figaro danced happily on the countertop.

When there came a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she called out.

"I hope Mickey isn't here yet, I am a total mess!" she said aloud in case he was at the door listening.

As she peered through the glass and to her total shock, it was Mickey! He was an entire hour early.

She flung the door open, completely forgetting the mess on her dress, chips in the pockets of her apron and the flour in her hair.

"Hiya Minnie!" He said with a smile. "No flowers this time, I didn't want to be late. But.. I.. Ill make it up to you. I promise."

"Mickey smiled to himself as he knew the Kingdom had a garden and he was having every flower possible planted that very moment… Just for her."

"Oh Mickey, what a surprise! Usually you are always late for our dates and here I am such a mess!"

"Oh Min, You always look beautiful to me." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and blushed intensely.

She let go of her pride regarding her condition along with the state of her hair and without warning flung her arms around him. She lifted her nose to his and shook her head back and forth causing friction between noses, before kissing him slowly and deeply.

"Oh Mickey, you are the most wonderful mouse in the whole world."

"Ahhh gee, Min. I could never compare to you!"

"Boy… Minnie thought…He really is sorry for not bringing me flowers today."

"Would you like to have some cookies while I get a shower sweetie?"

"You bet I would!" He replied with a sweet smile.

Minnie took a plate from the cabinet and placed around a dozen cookies on it. She had been up all morning baking them just for him anyways. She placed the plate of cookies in front of him with a glass of milk and kissed the top of his head lightly. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her hand… and looked up at her.

"Is that? Does he have? Tears in his eyes?"

Minnie placed her hands to her mouth and gasp. "Oh my goodness! Mickey, are you okay?"

Mickey knew he was not okay, he would never be okay. Just as that memory will be erased from her, he will never forget it…He made sure of that…But he did make her a promise and he intended to keep it.

2: Remember *Flashback in Mickey's mind*

The answering machine picked up "Hiya Minnie, Sorry sweetie! I'm running a few minutes late. Butttt I.. I…promise ill make it up to you and I'll be there just as soon as I can. I love you Princess!"

Mickey had a look of determination on his face. Minnie looked him over as she glided her hands around his cheeks. She carefully lifted his gaze to meet hers. She studied him for a moment. Something was wrong.

"Mick.." He put his finger to her mouth and smiled at her.

"I will always be here to protect you. I will always be a present husband and father should we be so fortunate… I will ALWAYS Keep my promises to you and I will always, always love you and only you Min."

Minnie didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if there were words that could ever compare to what she had just heard. She didn't realize how present he was… in that moment…

For just a moment… she found herself planting the most passionate of all kisses upon her soon to be King. When she finally relented, He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and whispered gentle sweet things to her.

After sometime had passed the two loosened the hold on one another taking note of the time and they were again reminded her of their prior engagements. Minnie quickly darted to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Mickey got up from the chair at once and moved swiftly to the bedroom door.

He knocked.

Minnie opened the door with a puzzled look.

"You didn't lock it." He said. Lowering his head to the floor as not to make eye contact with her for fear of retribution or worse… a red face.

"I didn't even think about it, she hesitantly admitted. I trust you Mickey. I know you wouldn't do anything in this world to hurt me or make me feel bad."

Mickey let out a long sigh and looked up at her taking her face into his hands.

"Please Min..., please…always… always lock these doors behind you. There will be others who you think you can trust but may not have the best intentions and if somet…"

He paused for a moment before he continued. She remained silent and wide eyed.

"If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He took another breath.

"Please lock the door. Please Min...Please protect yourself when I am not here." He begged, as took her hand in his and knelt down in front of her.

Minnie was so taken by this. She was speechless and in awe of his care and concern for her. He has been so passionate today. About everything and she was not in the mind to question his will. She silently nodded in agreement and Mickey gave her a solemn smile as he pinched her chin and spoke.

"That's my girl…"

Minnie proceeded to close and lock the door so she could finish getting ready…as Mickey headed back into the kitchen.

3: Light...

There came a sudden knock at the door.

Mickey slowly got up from the kitchen chair…

The strange keyblade appeared in his hands once more…

He knew just who it would be…

Only this time…

He was here.

He was ready.

And He was pissed.


End file.
